


This Is Rather Inappropriate, Mr Tomlinson

by CANY0NLUNA



Category: One Direction
Genre: Awkward Crush, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, School, TeacherXTeacher, Teachers, Wood tech, Woodwork teacher, idk man, old timey, they kiss and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANY0NLUNA/pseuds/CANY0NLUNA
Summary: The one in which Mr Tomlinson and Mr Styles have what one might call a school boy crush on each other, ironic seeing as they work in a school.
Relationships: larry - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	This Is Rather Inappropriate, Mr Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this is the first story I’m uploading on ao3 idk what to say enjoy

All the students at St. Colm's school knew that Mr Tomlinson and Mr Styles had a crush on each other. It was very obvious, they were like schoolboys with their first crushes. Truth be told, everyone, including all the staff knew, except for the headmaster, Mr Cowell. See, there was one problem, St. Colm's was a very religious school and being gay is a sin. Not that anyone really cared anymore, they were quite progressive, beyond their time. Except, Mr Cowell, well, he couldn't have gay staff, right? What would the parents say?

However, Mr Tomlinson and Mr Styles themselves were a bit clueless. They spent months 'accidentally' bumping into each other in the staff room, or staying behind after school for far too long, to discuss the boy's woodwork projects. 

Maybe Mr Styles let his hand linger a second too long, causing goosebumps to form along the length of his forearm, when handing Mr Tomlinson that book. 

Maybe Mr Tomlinson bent over at a slightly more provocative angle than necessary, to fix the broken machinery in My Styles room. What? He knew his best assets. 

Maybe Mr Styles couldn't look away, even when the school boys started to giggle at his lingering eye. 

Maybe Mr Tomlinson knew this. Maybe it made him feel a bit smug. No one had to know, if it did.

One warm, early, spring day, after the boys had gone home, Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson were locked in the classroom, slowly getting through the numerous projects to correct. It was a warm temperature, unusually warm even for the time of year. Both men's jackets had been discarded hours ago, before the school day had even ended. 

Mr Tomlinson had his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up his tan, muscular arms. Mr Styles had his top buttons undone, giving Mr Tomlinson a clear view of his large, chunky, pendant necklace.

The two men worked mostly in silence, making the occasional comment on a particular project, or exchanging ravenous, fleeting glances. 

Eventually, Mr Tomlinson, the bolder of the two, beckoned the other, taller man, to come assist him with a certain project. 

Unfortunately, Mr Styles didn't have the best of luck, that's what he told himself anyway, others would just say he's clumsy and had the balance of a toddler. He somehow managed to trip over a stray plank of wood. Now, this would be the perfect cliche moment for Mr Tomlinson to catch him, right? That's not exactly how the situation played out. 

Mr Styles fell to the floor, with a hard thud, limbs splayed out all around him. Mr Tomlinson could barely contain the laughter spilling out of himself. When he managed to regain some sort of sense of control, he approached Mr Styles with an arm outstretched. 

However, Mr Style's ego (and perhaps bum) was severely bruised and he did not appreciate the older man laughing at his pain. 

He took Mr Tomlinson's hand under the illusion of accepting his help. To Mr Tomlinson's surprise, the younger man grasped his hand hard and pulled, the motion pulling him down on top of his lap. 

It was only when Mr Tomlinson was essential straddling him, that Mr Styles realised that he had not thought this through. Despite the blush on his cheeks, he did not regret his actions at all. As it seemed, Mr Tomlinson fit quite well on his lap.

They stared into each other eyes, frozen in the moment, then something caught Mr Tomlinson's eyes. He took one of his hands, from where it was on the floor beside Mr Style's head, and ran his finger along the other's collar. Carefully, he unbuttoned yet another of Mr Styles buttons. 

'This is rather inappropriate, Mr Tomlinson' said Mr Styles, however in contrast to his words, he made no effort to stop him. 

Mr Tomlinson stopped in his motions at the sound of his voice. 

'For the love of God Almighty, call me Louis' he huffed, indignantly.  
'Only if you call me Harry'. 

This caused a very smug smirk to form on Louis' face, his eyes squinting. 

'Deal'. 

Then, Louis continued from where he had been interrupted and undid a few more buttons, shushing Harry every time he tried to speak. Once the shirt was open enough, he gasped loudly, eyes darting all over the large tattoo. He ran his finger along the outline of the butterfly, tracing it in awe. 

'Do you like it?' Harry asked nervously, his eyes wide, resembling doe eyes, the sight of him squirming under Louis' gaze caused an unexplainable reaction in his brain. 

'It's beautiful. You're beautiful'

Harry tried his damn hardest not to smile at the minor compliment. His attempt was not very successful. Louis dragged his eyes up from the man's toned chest, greeted with the sight of a very toothy smile. He can say he did try to resist poking his adorable dimples. He can also say that he didn't try very hard. 

Harry couldn't help giggling. From the unusual circumstances or because louis just poked his dimple, he wasn't sure. 

'What are you laughing at, bunny?' asked Louis, fondly, eyes shining as he looked down at the boy, curls surrounding his head like a halo. 

'This, just... everything, it's a lot' 

Harry, almost intoxicated by Louis' touch and scent so close to him, was struggling to formulate a full sentence. 

'I should get up then' teases Louis. 

Harry grabbed his biceps, holding him down with might. The air in the room changed, getting heavier. 

'Don't you dare'

Louis had a thing layer of sweat above his eye brow, as he leaned over, unsure what to do, his weight on the palms of his hands. 

Harry answered his unasked question, linking his hands behind the other mans neck and pulling him in closer. 

Their lips were so close, almost touching, neither brave enough to take that final leap, until finally, instinct took over Louis and he connected their lips. 

The moment Louis' chapped lip made contact with Harry's soft pink lips, the world stop around them. There was nothing but them and only them. The kiss was light and innocent but passionate. As cliche as it sounds, spark flew, fireworks went off, babies stopped crying, the whole lot. 

Eventually, Harry had to pull away from his version of heavenly bliss, desperately gasping for air. 

He was more desperate to kiss Louis again, it was as if Louis was his drug. As soon as he had regained his breath, he pulled louis back in again. 

Louis broke the kiss this time, biting his bottom lip as he came away. 

'Eager, aren't we love?'

It's possible Harry's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the nickname. 

'Shut up and kiss me, you fool!'

The pair didn't get off the floor until two hours later, with bruised lips and necks to match. The next day, both men were stiff and sore from their uncomfortable environment, however judging on the flirty glances they exchanged constantly the next day, it would be safe to assume neither had any complaints.

And so, the two young men fell into a routine of stolen kisses behind closed doors, occasionally blowjobs behind the shed or handjobs in the staffs toilets and constant longing glances. Everyone else could see how obvious they were, the fond glances eventually became sickening. They were painfully oblivious. 

However despite their physical relationship developing, their romantic relationship, as it turns, remained platonic. There was certainly not a lack of unrequited feelings, but the fear in both men was mutual. 

Was the fear of a gay relationship, of other's opinions, or just the whole falling in love thing? Neither could distinguish. Maybe it was a combination of everything. 

One thing was for certain, these men were falling, and falling hard. 

Eventually these stolen kisses started taking place outside the school grounds. Louis would bring Harry to his home under the pretence of getting some extra correcting done. However, as soon as the front door was shut, Harry would be slammed into the nearest wall, consumed in a passionate kiss. Well, if they didn't get any correcting done, neither really minded. 

As time when on, the two men adopted a more romantic relationship, without discussing the circumstances. Sometimes Louis would stay the night at Harry's, having long cuddles in the morning that caused them both to be late to work. Other times, they would just coincidentally meet each other at the movie theatre. Nothing wrong with co-workers seeing a movie together, right?

As their luck would have it, this blissful peace only lasted a few months. Headmaster Cowell discovered the young men's' 'relationship' at a rather unfortunate time. I'll spare you the crude details, but let's just say Mr Styles was on his knees behind the shed, and Mr Tomlinson was also located in the general vicinity. 

Now, Headmaster didn't mind gay sex and relationships, well at least that's what he told himself. But he couldn't very well have gay staff could he? So he gave the men an ultimatum. One could stay, one would have to find position elsewhere, in a different town. 

Harry was distraught, and that night in bed, judging by the way Louis played with his hair, he could tell Louis was upset too. Neither had dared utter a word about the predicament yet. 

'Louis' whispered Harry, deathly terrified of where he'd be left after this dreaded conversation. 

'I don't want to lose you' came the reply, his raspy voice that Harry had come to adore, had never sounded so small. 

'Me neither' said Harry, pulling Louis closer into his body. 

Suddenly, Louis sat up, eyes full of light. He clasped Harry's hands in his own, frantically searching his face. 

'Harry, this is going to sound so so crazy, but what if we run away? I can't bare to be apart from you, please say yes' 

'Lou, it's not that simple...'

'Haz, my grandfather left a farm in my name, it's being run by a stable hand right now, but we could do it we could take over'

Harry pondered over this for a moment, is he willing to run away with this man? This man that he loves? The realisation of just how much he love the petite man staring back at him hit him like a pile of bricks. He could stay or he could be with the man he loves. What kind of idiot would he be to lose the best thing to ever happen to him?

'Depends, will you let me wear suspenders?' 

Louis snorted in pure relief, his stature relaxing. 

'I'd prefer you naked, sweetheart, to be very honest, but I don't care what you wear, you can wear dresses for all I care, so long as you're with me'

Both men were smiling radiantly by the end of this declaration. 

'Maybe I will so'. 

Perhaps they finished what had been earlier interrupted by Headmaster Cowell. 

The next day the men arrived at the school grounds, hand in hand. The boys were first to notice something peculiar was happening. Whispers and gossip spread around the school yard like wildfire as the men approached Headmaster Cowell's office. 

After a lengthy discussion that ended with, quite frankly, Mr Tomlinson telling Headmaster Cowell to go fuck himself, the two men set out on their new life. 

But wait, before exiting the schoolyard, Mr Tomlinson stopped suddenly, planted a very passionate kiss on an unsuspecting Mr Styles, and pulled away smugly. He whispered something to the younger man, but it was drowned out in the supportive cheers of the boys. 

'Hell yeah, I knew it, Roni! You owe me five pounds!' one of the students Mr Styles was quite fond of yelled, causing him to chuckle. 

The men packed their bags in silence, the drive to the country was long and peaceful. Finally, they pulled up to the farmhouse, it was everything Harry had imagined and more.

After, what I must say was an extremely rushed tour, but a tour nevertheless, Louis led Harry to the master bedroom, stripping their clothes along the way. 

'I want you' Harry whined, causing Louis to still in his motions. 

'What?'  
'I want you, I need you, Louis please'

'Are you sure, Haz?' he asked, cautiously, they had never gone the full way before. 

'Lou, I love you' he blurted out, squirming under his gaze, causing Louis to smile, one of Harry's favorite sights in the world. 

'Oh, pretty Hazza, I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you' Louis murmured, giving Harry light kisses all over his face and neck. 

Harry cut him off by connecting their lips, expressing everything they couldn't say in words. 

'Now shut up and fuck me' teased Harry. And, who was Louis to deny a beautiful man of this request. 

The years went on, and, as it turns out, Harry was quite fond of wearing dresses, which suited Louis perfectly, as he looked absolutely dashing in them. 

The men spent their days tending to the cows and the hens, brushing the yard, cutting the lawn, all those domestic tasks. It was hard labour, but neither ever had a complaint. They were with the man they loved, and that's all they ever wanted or needed. 

They couldn't get married, as it was considered a sin, but they exchanged vows and rings one summer eve, with Izzy the cow as witness, and that was enough for them. 

Despite all their years together, they never changed, Harry would make Louis blush by smacking his bum, and in retaliation, Louis would shove Harry into the lake, diving in after him soon after, to continue flirting with his, and only his, man. 

Louis would regularly bring Harry flowers from the fields, only to be showered in kisses and given many cups of Yorkshire tea, just how he liked it. 

Sometimes, when their little kisses got too frisky, in front of the chickens, Harry would make a point of saying 'This is rather inappropriate, Mr Tomlinson'. Admittedly, he deserved the teasing slap on the chest that Louis would give him every time. Despite the huff and the puff and the eye rolling, Louis wouldn't have changed it for the world. 

They spent over fifty years loving each other, their love never dwindling or fading, only growing. Life was peaceful, they were content and happy and together. 

The end.


End file.
